


3 Assassins and a Wife

by baker_and_fangirl, Missterryrighter



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: 3 Assassin's and a Wife - AU, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baker_and_fangirl/pseuds/baker_and_fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missterryrighter/pseuds/Missterryrighter
Summary: After Lauren is kidnapped by Kieran, Dylan, and Belladonna she has to adjust to being the sole focus of 3 assassin's affections.
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Lauren Sinclair, Dylan Rosenthal/Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White/Belladonna Davenprot/Dylan Rosenthal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Look, you read the tags and read the description. This story is going to contain sexual assault, rape, and non-con. Be aware.

“Well you really shit the bed this time, didn’t you Dylan!” A sharp sardonic voice, gravelly but not too deep was the first thing Lauren heard followed by stomping feet and a sharp pair of heels.

“Yeah Dylan.” The feminine posh voice, that sounded more at home in a high class art gallery agreed. Lauren winced at the voices, a deep throbbing pain at her temple.

“Why are you putting this all on me?! You agreed to this!!” This voice was almost a little hysterical, and male. He sounded almost like Will, except a little deeper.

Disoriented, Lauren tried to gage where she was without giving away the fact that she was awake. There was something over her eyes, and in her mouth.

“Why did you bring her back here?!”

“Because you’re the only one who has an apartment asshole.”

“It’s not my fault you two suck with money!”

“Look that isn’t important right now! Right now, we need to figure out what we do next!”

She felt a slight tingling in her arms, like they had fallen asleep so probably ropes and where she was sitting was soft.

“What we do?!! You bring her back where you found her! That’s what you fucking do!”

“We can’t do that Kieran!”

“Why the fuck not?!”

She heard the heels move in her direction and stop right next to her before feeling the person sit.

“Because Tristen is talking about bringing her in for training as a Phantom Scythe member!”

Lauren’s interested piqued. What? Tristen? Her Uncle Tristen was going to do what?

“Do you want her to go through that?! What we went through, what Bella had to go through?!”

“I would kill anyone who laid a hand on our sweet Lauren.” Lauren let out a small muffled yelp as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

“Oh, it looks like someone is awake.” One hand drifted to her thigh before being smacked away.

“Can’t you be serious for a moment?!”

“Do you still have the car you boosted?”

“Yeah, we left it in the alley a few streets over.”

“Go get it and bring it close. You guys got everything that matters with you?”

“I just need to dig up some of my hiding spots for cash and a few toys at the house.”

“Just a got bag at the house.”

“Okay, you two go and I” a hand touched her left shoulder “will stay here with Lauren.”

“Fuck you Kieran. You’ll run off with her if we do that.”

“Do you have a solution then Dylan? Other then being a massive pain in my ass?”

“Why don’t we just put her in the trunk and then leave. Less travel, far more efficient.” The hand was back on her thigh and Lauren flinched. “God, she’s so much cuter than I imagined.”

“Go and grab the car then. I’ll back up here real quick.”

The two sets of heavy feet left, one going out the door, leaving Lauren along with Heels. Lauren shivered a little as she felt patterns traced along her legs, slipping under her skirt. Another hand pulled her closer to the woman who was sitting beside her.

“Do you like that sweetheart?”

The breathy whisper was right next to her ear and she shuddered again.

“I can tell you do. Your face is warm from your blush and your breasts”

Lauren squeaked as she pinched one of her nipples.

“Are you sensitive my sweet Lauren? Do you ache to be touc- ACK! Kieran!”

Lauren felt water spray on her a little.

“Stop molesting her and go help Dylan with the car, make sure he doesn’t fuck it up.”

Once again, she was alone, but was aware of the man next to her. She felt him crouch next to her, his hand touching her face, his thumb rubbing under her eye, at the top of her cheekbone. “Sorry if the spray caught you. Bella’s like a cat sometimes.” He chuckled, the back of his hand slid down her cheek and neck until it rested on her breast. “You’ll get used to it eventually.” He removed his hand and suddenly a cloth was pressed under her nose. It smelled overwhelming and sweet. “Just go to sleep darling.”

* * *

Kieran hefted his bag on his shoulders and the small suitcase. Clothes, cash, a small first aid kit but more importantly the sketchbooks, and his copy of The Secret Garden. All packed up and ready to leave his first home. He was a little bitter about it, but he looked over at Lauren. Her skirt was still riding up a bit from where Belladonna had pushed it up. He glanced away and out the window, noting that they had finally managed to bring the car around. With his items in tow, he gathered Lauren in his arms and carefully made his way down to the alley. This time of day, all his neighbors were gone so it would be easy to slip out.

The next part was surprisingly smooth. The two idiots who had impulsively kidnapped her on her way home managed to grab their stuff without being seen and duck away to get the items squared away without it being too crowded for their girl.

Belladonna watched her with hungry eyes as Kieran tucked her into the last row. She climbed up and over. “I really should get in there with her. Makes sure she doesn’t try and funny business.”

Dylan bared his teeth weakly at her. “What funny business could she possibly do? She’s tied up.”

Belladonna’s smile resembled a shark as she grabbed the fake top they had to hide her away from prying eyes. “I don’t know, you always talked about how smart and cunning she was. It’ll just be some extra security.” She clicked it close and Kieran shoved Dylan into the car. “The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can share.”

That didn’t make it any easier to concentrate on the road about an hour later when muffled moans and Belladonna’s cajoling tone echoed in the small car and both men listened to the shaky moans and sighs as Belladonna worked her magic, and fuck it was hard to drive with an erection.


	2. Fun in the Backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to everyone, this does contain a lot of very dark themes and experiences. This chapter include rape both implied and explicit, kidnapping, non-con, and sexual assault.  
> I do ask that if you do not feel comfortable reading this, do not read it and just move on. For people who do, I appreciate you reading and I would love to hear your thoughts on his chapter.

Belladonna was more than a little smug. The way that the had set up the back meant that while there was a little room to maneuver but still enough for her to slip her hands against Lauren. The car rumbled along, sound fading in and out.

Her hand trailed down Lauren’s side, checking to make sure the rope would hold, but not hurt. Usually, she didn’t care either way, but this was Lauren. Her arms were tied behind her, hands on her elbows and then tied that to the rope around her chest. She was tied at the ankles enough that could stand but not enough to move effectively. Her knees could move and Belladonna took a moment to run a hand down her legs.

A real, flesh and blood Lauren.

How often had she thought of this? Of Lauren being here with her, with them. With one arm under Lauren to make sure she was settled as tightly as she could be, Belladonna took a moment to enjoy this, enjoy the fact that her childhood hopes had become a reality.

Because how many times had she imagined Lauren laying beside her, holding her hand? When she would float as the handlers, the apostles, the messengers, anyone would use her body as they wanted and instead imagine that good, sweet, kind Lauren was there with her. Would keep her safe, and protect her. How many times had she walked back to their room, skin scrubbed raw, and demand a Lauren story from Dylan as he patched her up.

The thing that had seal Lauren’s place in their hearts was an event about two years ago. None of the apostles were kind but Tristen was always particularly cruel to Dylan. There was no reason that Dylan had to be the one of follow Lauren, but Tristen had made sure that it was always Dylan. He had told them the basics, that Tristen wanted to know what she was doing on the weekend, make sure she wasn’t getting into trouble things like that.

But that day, it was different. Kieran had recently graduate to a full member at 18 but remained in the room with them until he had enough to have his own apartment, and Belladona wondered what her would involve when the door opened and closed quickly. He had come back to the room, clutching a folder to his chest. To their wordless questions he slapped it open on their table.

“She’s looking for us.”

Kieran paused from cleaning his sword to look over and soon both he and Belladonna were looking over his shoulders.

“He wanted me to follow her over her weekends and see what she was doing. Apparently,” Dylan rubbed his heel into his eyes “she was taking a folder she made of all of us to the all the police stations asking for their help.”

Kieran grabbed the sheet with his name on it. There was the basics, his name his age at the time of the kidnapping, what his mom did but there were these other notes (he gardens and is an excellent artist, everyone says he is a very well read and curious teenager, he is well liked by everyone he has ever worked with) and there was a small carefully drawn picture of him and he could see from the picture Dylan had taken of it, that there was a photo of him, when he had been very small. A picture of him and his mother. The only picture of him that had ever been taken.

Belladonna was not fairing much better. She had, same as him a picture of what she looked like around the time of the explosion and a picture of her holding a basket of flowers (Belladonna loves snakes, she is an excellent seamstress, she is very pretty, her sense of style is unique).

Dylan looked at his own sheet.

“She’s looking for all of us.”

Belladonna was shaken from her memories by gentle whimpering from Lauren, noting that she had slipped a hand under Lauren’s shirt and another gently playing with her breasts.

“Oh, you woke up.” Belladonna settled against Lauren’s back, snuggling into her neck. She felt Lauren twitch and try and move away from her before pulling her snuggly back against her. “You were asleep for quiet a while. What woke you up?” She smirked a little as her fingers brushed against the hard peaks of her nipples. “Ah, are you sensitive, kitten?”

Lauren let out an alarmed noise that was dampened by the gag as Belladonna pinched one nipple and gently rolled it. She let a shaky sound as Belladonna kissed along her neck, the other hand making small swirls on her stomach.

Belladonna allowed herself a smile as she dipped her hand lower, grasping the edge of Lauren’s skirt and dragging it up her legs to expose her plain panties, while the other snapped the buttons of her shirt off exposing the equally plain bra underneath. Lauren would look lovely in a red or black lace, or maybe a pretty pale pink. She’d have to purchase her some at the next major city.

She felt Lauren shiver and then finally struggle as Belladonna pushed her panties off to the side. “No no shhh its okay. Just relax.” Something that sounded like a sob escaped Lauren as she dipped her fingers down. “You’re already so wet. I can make you feel even better.” She dragged her fingers up. She could tell when she found her clit, if the way Lauren jolted and moaned was any indication. She circled her clit, another hand pushing the bra down and fondling her breast, her thumb flicking out to tease her nipple. She could hear Lauren gasping for air, the way her protests quickly turned to moans, the way her thighs and stomach shook, tensed and then released. She became quiet, trying to gasp through the gag, breathing heavily from what would be the first of many orgasms.

Virgins were always so easy to impress.

Lauren’s hips arched as Belladonna slipped a finger inside of her. A high pitched moan, a mixture of arousal, surprise and a little fear echoed in the small space. Using her own legs, Lauren’s knees were forced apart, exposing her so Belladonna had easier access as she slipped a second finger in, curling and scissoring and thrusting them inside of Lauren.

Belladonna enjoyed the sounds an over sensitive Lauren made. Her desperate moans, shaky and high, the wet sounds of her fingers as they moved in and out of her pussy, and the frantic beating of her heat in her ear. Lauren let out another shuddering cry as Belladonna began to suck on a certain spot on her neck, and she clamped around her fingers when Belladonna bit her there.

Easing her fingers out, Belladonna opened the covering of the trunk. It was bright outside now, they would have to find a place to hunker down in since Kieran was probably exhausted from driving most of the night. “Hey Dylan. Come take a peek.”

Dylan peeked over the edge of the back seat, turning to get a better look as the map crumbled and fell out of his lap. The pale haired teen looked down, already partially hard from the sight. Lauren looked very well fucked. Her face and neck was flushed, with dark bruises already forming on her neck where Belladonna had been just a little too enthusiastic. Her top was still on but most of the top buttons had been torn off and was held in place by the ropes, one breast was exposed, the bra having been pushed away. Her legs were spread wide, skirt hiked up around her stomach and her panties pushed off to the side revealing her very wet pussy.

“Isn’t she pretty?”

Lauren jumped, a panicked noise escaping as a third hand touched her knee. One of the first hands pushed her hips back down, as this new hand began to trail down her thigh.

“Absolutely stunning.” Dylan stroked and spread her pussy open, getting his finger nice and drench before sliding one in with relative ease.

“She’s so soft and warm.” He remarked, as he tested to see how far inside he could get. Pretty deep. With a little work, he could get a second finger. He slowly pulled out before sliding back in with more force. Lauren let out a small, helpless sound. His fingers were considerably longer and thicker than Belladonna’s.

“You’ve touched my pussy before. Why are you so surprised?” Belladonna exposed Lauren’s other breast and cooed as the moan she gave as she played with her chest.

Dylan slid a second finger in, and Lauren keened behind her gag. “Sure, but you’re such a fridge bitch I’m amazed I don’t get frostbite each time.”

He watched, fascinated by the way Lauren clenched around his hand and the way her head tossed back against Belladonna’s shoulder as he put his thumb to work against her clit and her hand pinched and tugged and squeezed her chest while occasionally worrying a spot under her ear. Between him and Belladonna they managed a third finger, as well as him finally locating that soft spongy part inside her that Belladonna always liked. At some point, while his fingers alternated between pressing it and thrusting, Belladonna had removed her gag, the car filling with Lauren’s moans and cries.

Lauren’s thighs visibly trembled from the exertion, her whole body taut with pleasure. She couldn’t think or see or move, and her head was so clouded and her body so hot and she just. Couldn’t think straight.

Dylan and Belladonna watched as Lauren’s body arched, and she gushed around Dylan’s fingers before collapsing. Her body trembled and she took big gasping breathes as she lay cradled against Belladonna.

“Are you still awake?” Belladonna patted her cheek, as Dylan licked at his fingers, but Lauren remained unresponsive, her breathing have evened out. “I think she passed out.”

“I swear to God, if one of you does not give me the directions right now, I am pulling over and abandoning you both on the side of the road!”

Dylan quickly scrambled for the map, having forgotten that was his assigned job as Belladonna grabbed a cloth to clean both her and Lauren up before taking a nap herself.


	3. How Her Day Was Always Going To End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kieran's gets some firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contains rape. Fair warning.

“You had one job, Dylan,” Lauren heard Kieran snap from the front of the car, “And it wasn’t a hard job.”

She heard a whack that sounded like the back of someone’s head being hit, and Dylan yelp. “Why are you being such an asshole about this?”

“Why because—”

Lauren stopped listening.

The car had stopped a little while ago, she noticed the rumbling had ceased, before the trunk had opened and the oppressive body, Belladonna, had been pulled off her before she herself had been pulled out of the back and sat in the back seat with the door open. They hadn’t bothered to retie her legs, perhaps because they didn’t intend this to be a long stop. All the same, she was going to take advantage of the opportunity.

She wasn’t sure for how long they’d been driving. Time blended when she couldn’t see and when she was awake things were happening. She wasn’t sure how long of the ride she’d even been awake for. But she didn’t think about that. Even as her thighs rubbed together, and she could feel the sticky wetness that still clung to them.

She leaned against the seat and rubbed her blindfold against it to try and pull it off her eyes.

They were still arguing. They almost sounded like siblings.

Finally, she got it off, though it tangled in her hair, but that wasn’t important.

How novel it was to see the sun again, even if it was fading, and gravel.

There was a ditch not too far off the side of the road and beyond that woods.

It wouldn’t be a hard run.

Were they too distracted to notice?

Lauren slowing stepped out of the car and glanced towards where the three of them stood arguing. She caught the profile of a primrose haired woman dressed in a black coat, but the other two were obscured by the body of the car. She didn’t really want to see them. Kidnapping 101 says don’t see the face of your kidnapper because you’re more likely to be disposed of.

When the argument got more heated Lauren took off.

Though her legs were hobbled she made good time. She didn’t fall on the gravel. She slid down the ditch, burning her legs green with the grass before she kept running. The woods were where she struggled. Branches caught her bindings, and with no free arms, and limited mobility in her legs it was hard to get up once she fell. She gashed her knee, scraped her arm but she kept running.

She could hear them now in the woods.

They knew she was missing.

She almost reached a fence before an arm, solid as a rock, reached out from the trees, and pulled her back.

She screamed. She kicked.

All the same, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

She continued to struggle, and wiggle away, despite how firmly he had his arm hooked around her knees, but her arms weren’t free to hit him. She tried screaming, but the gag muffled the noise and only got her the softest of a laugh from him.

“Darling, there’s no one around for miles, scream as loud as you want.”

This was Kieran. And he was livid.

He carried her all the way back to the car and she expected to be placed back in the trunk, locked up to await Belladonna and her eager fingers, but he didn’t put her there. No, he dropped her on the hood of the car hard enough that it knocked the wind out of her.

She got her first look at him then as her vision refocused on the tall, dark-haired man, with intense blue eyes who had pressed himself between her legs.

She tried to scramble across the car. She tried to kick him.

He barely winced, but his hand snapped out and held her throat.

“Stop it. Stop fighting me,” he hissed as he held her throat until spots developed in her vision and she felt her body begin to go limp.

He let her go then and untangled the blindfold that still clung to her so he could brush her hair behind her ear. “There,” he said, “That’s better.” He dragged his fingers down her cheek, stopping at the gag, before moving on to roam her body.

Under his gaze, she felt more exposed than she had in the back of the car. Her shirt ripped open, her bra tugged down to expose her breasts, was bound to her with rope, and she bit on the gag as he palmed her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple. “You’re beautiful.”

He was just as amorous as his friends and she could feel the hardness pressed between her legs as he opened her shirt the rest of the way and dragged his hands down her waist to her hips so he could pull her against him.

He bent her legs around his waist before running his fingers between her folds. His lips pressed into a thin line as he slowly began to work her. “You enjoyed them playing with you didn’t you.”

Her eyes went wide, and she tried to push off him to slide away, but he grabbed her hip, hard enough to bruise, and dragged her back. “Would you have enjoyed it more if it were just us, I wonder?”

She struggled again as he drew his fingers out leaving an ache meant to be satisfied and unbuckled his belt. Her legs flailed and he grabbed them before flipping her, so she was face down on the car, staring into a map she recognized no landmarks on.

He didn’t tease her then, only pressed himself inside as he grabbed her bound arms to pull her against him. Once buried he pinned her hips and fucked her relentlessly.

She lost track of which were her moans, and which were his, and for once she was happy for the gag, and that her face was pressed into the car.

He was warm, and large, and barely gave her time to adjust to him before his oppressive weight satisfied the ache his fingers had left behind.

She wasn’t sure when she started to tremble, and she was sure she hadn’t felt him sink his hips against hers and twitch, but before she had time to realize what was happening she was gasping, and warm, and full, and she felt him slowly draw himself out and cum slip out between her legs.

She wanted to cry, scream, but rustling in the bushed caught her attention and she looked up and out stepped a long-lost mess of white hair, on a man she only half recognized.

Dylan! Dylan help me! Dylan he—

“You found her,” he said as he walked over to her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

No. No, he’s not.

“She wasn’t hard to spot,” Kieran replied as he flipped her over and pulled her up against his body.

Dylan can’t be. He wouldn’t.

She couldn’t focus on that though, because Kieran had slipped the gag over her chin, and grabbed her face so he could kiss her.

She bit him.

He grabbed her by the hair and held her lips to his, deepening the kiss before pulling back and whipping the blood from his lips.

She spat.

He whipped that off too before tugging the gag back over her lips.

“Where’s Belladonna?” he asked wrapping an arm around her waist, and glancing at Dylan.

She looked too, her head resting against Kieran’s chest.

Dylan gritted his teeth. “I’m sure she’s—”

“Kieran, you better not have left without—Oh, you found her,” called a female voice and the woman in question appeared from the bushes.

She brushed past Dylan who was still glaring at Kieran, who wore a smug smile, before pushing even Kieran out of the way. He didn’t let her, but she was still able to examine Lauren.

“Oh, you fell! Dylan! Go get the aid kit.”

Dylan sighed and went to the back of the car. “Sure.”

As he went their earlier conversation came back to her.

“Why are you being such an asshole about this?”

“Why because two years, Dylan. Two years! All the saving, and the planning, and the planting of evidence, and you two blow this!”

“You were going to take her without us?!”

“Well, I can’t now!”

And it occurred to her, sitting on the hood of the car, her legs slowly going numb against the metal, as Dylan returned with the first aid kit, and Belladonna fretted over her, while Kieran stood at her side, this has always been how her day was going to end.


End file.
